sucios deseos desquiciada enfermedad GilxOZ
by XxXDei-ChAnXDD
Summary: paranoia, es un estado de demencia en la que encontraremos a un deseperado Gilbert, que proclamara como suyo a un pelirrubio,violacion ? pasen y lean los pensamientos de un profanador antes, en y despues de realixar su accion... advertencia LEMON


hulasss minas! ^0^ sii aki iiiop trayendoles una nueva historia jojojojo para sastifacer mi nuevaaa mente sadica la pareja que eleji fue : GIL/OZ; simplemente me canse de la actitud de raven/gilbert todo pasivo; waaaaa ... digoo tiene de todo, es sexy, guapo, hot debemos hacerlo ver como el SEMERU que es muahahahaha y Oz es el mas indiado ...

digo mirenlo grita por todos lados!!! violenme soii adorable *3* ...ok, !NO! pero deberia U.U" enfinn aki las alaraciones :........... xDDD

ACLARACIONES: esta serie no me pertenece a mi sino Jun Mochizuki, pero la tomere prestadoo a algunos de los personajes de su serie pandora hearts!! xDDD para hacer mis fantasias yahoiistas con eiiias ... loool

ahora asi a sacarle el jugo ... opd!! antes que nadaa el lemonn LEMONN se os prometo en el proximo capitulo que tiene por titulo *violacion* 8DDD ahoraa conoceran la faceta oculta de GIL !!! ahmm enamorence.. amenlo ii dejen sus galletitas!!! xDDD || r e v i e w s ||| 3

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ahhhhh… ahmmm….ahhhh - era los gritos que salían de la boca jadeante de cierto pelirrubio, le dolía, sufría muchos el menor tras ser desgarradas sus paredes internas por un objeto extraño que lo embestía Con furia, arremetía dentro de sí incontable veces por minutos.

¡Noooo!... onegaiii .. Para por favor - fueron las palabras llenas de suplicio e impotencias que salían de sí. Tras estar siendo ultrajado por el ser que más quería.

_"solo quería protegerte, pero la enfermedad mental que sufro por tu causa me lleva a desearte más y de una forma sucia, me odio por esto, se suponía que nunca te haría llorar, pero mírame ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu exquisitez "_

eran los pensamientos de un chico de aproximadamente unos 24 años.

_****** sucios deseos, desquiciada enfermedad*** **_

_**I**_

La noche comienza y veo tu sombra refalada en la pared, _**estoy enfermo **_es algo que _**no lo puedo evitar **_viene naturalmente hacia mi cuando te veo y _**sueño con que seas mío.**_

Sé quién eres y se mi posición _**"soy tu sirviente y tu mi amo…",**_ sin embargo esos parámetros no tienen efecto en mi ahora, he bebido lo sé, sin el alcohol no hubiese podido arriesgarme a hacerlo, acariciarte y estar pensando; ¿en cómo una creatura tiene tanta dosis de si sobre mí?

Sé que es extraño pero necesitaba tocarte y sin ansiarlo mi cuerpo abrazo al tuyo; pero otra vez tú _**te sueltas**_ de mi agarre _**Rápidamente**_ y te diriges al carruaje que nos espera a todos. Tal vez ya tienes tus dudas sobre mis intensiones, pero te digo ternura; es fácil volverse loco con _**estos pensamientos que me están consumiendo de apoco,**_ esta angustia se clava vertiginosamente en mis huesos, mi piel, en mis miedos por tu desolación.

Trato de ocultar mi embriagadez pero un peli plata lo nota y deja salir su sonrisa cuando me ve tambalearme al seguirlo … todo es tan tranquilo, miro hacia la luna y le hago una promesa después de mirar a aquella criatura que me obsesiona tanto,

"… _he llegado demasiado lejos con esto, pero ya no podre parar, sería mejor que aceptaras que tu lado es estar junto a mi… "_

miro embobado su hermosa figura , de abajo hacia arriba lleva unos pantalones ni tan apegados ni tan sueltos como si hubiesen estuvieran hecho a su medida, hacen resaltar lo que más me atrae de él ,no es solo una adición sexual, el es esencial para mí, lo necesito, y él a mí, requiero protegerlo, me urge que me quiera pues así podre estar feliz y mi desequilibrado mundo estaría puesto en su lugar , sigo mi recorrido y me detengo en aquellas frágiles manos , me gustaría estarlas apretándolas ahora, entrecruzando mis dedos con los suyos, es una añoranza que mi organismo pide a gritos; y que al cabo de esta noche se hará realidad,

"_sabes expresar todo tu en tu ser, no tienes dudas, eres audaz, lo supe cuando te vi, supe que girarías mi mundo a 360°..." _

Mueves tu cabeza ligeramente hacia la ventana esa acción hizo que me percatara en los agraciados y radiantes hilos dorados que tienes por cabello, esto es existente, y con certeza diré:

"_soy el primer fan de tu belleza lo admito es mágico y fantástico…"_

Luego regresas tú vista hacia aquel espectador que te ha estado observando por años

"…_si supieras que no hay otro; a quien quisiera __**poseer entre mis brazos**__ en este momento, si tan solo tuvieras la más remota idea de __**las indecorosas cosas que estoy pensando ahora**__ y tú estás como mi protagonista…"_

Tal vez huirías de mi y te alejarías porque, tal vez no entiendas que mi vida está llena de contrariedades y desdichas pero tú haces que resista golpes fuertes como nadie, y luego vienes y coloreas mis tempestades salvándome con una de tu sonrisas, lo entiendo ahora _**TE AMO**__ ; _Y es esa la causa del miedo que tenia; sin embargo eso era antes, porque hoy es diferente , si me odias después de lo que hare, llegare a la conclusión que **mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido y le pondré fin,** pero ahora nuestras miradas se conectan , me sonríes no sé porque, pero por alguna extraña razón te sonrojas tras esto; siento una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo que no puedo parar; me está llegando uno de esos tantos deseos que mi mente eufórica trata de decir:

"…_quiero tenerte ahora, aquí a mi costado, alejar a toda esta genta sentada a nuestro lado y tomar tus labios sin dejarte respirar como tú lo estás haciendo ahora, como lo hace tu mirada… "_

En eso me percato que no somos los únicos en la carroza también esta, una señorita muy sofisticada; Sharon Baskerville , una plebeya que se hace llamar Alice, ella es quien compite conmigo , ¿el premio ? … El rubio al frente mío, pero lo que no sabe ese conejo estúpido es que Oz me pertenece, a mi lado esta un albino de pelo blanco llamado, break xerxe. Doy un suspiro y en cuestión de minutos después, la carroza se detiene y cada uno de los pasajeros comienza a bajar.

Al topar piso se escucha una música muy suave dirijo mi vista hacia una enorme mansión,

-¿En dónde estamos?- En una fiesta hecha por los Nightray, ¿Qué quiénes son?... pues mi familia, y aunque muchos se preguntaran desde cuando los Vessalius se juntan con los Nightray; solo diré las cosas cambian y por extrañas razones, que en este mundo parecen normales, las 4 grandes familias son tan llevaderas como nunca lo han sido.

A llegado el momento de cambiar mi visión y observar con la vista más seria que puedo tener a los ojos esmeraldas que tanto me fascinan este infante que posee 15 años se llama Oz Bezarius

"_quiero más de esa modesta forma que me miras, quiero vivir enamorado siempre así, de ti porque eres 1 entre un millón"._

Es el causante de todas las angustias de mi corazón y como mas se puede describir el sentimiento de querer que alguien comparta tu propia alma, cuando esa persona es prohibido por muchos sentidos

El ser del mismo sexo es ya una dificultad pero no un impedimento; aunque en esta sociedad y en cualquier otra esto se vería mal, eso ya me tiene sin cuidado, soy suficientemente fuerte para vencer a cualquier, eso sonó un poco prepotente pero la gente cambia ¿o no?, tal vez sea una modificación o simplemente me he cegado de ti.

La segunda: me jure a mi mismo proteger a aquella especie que se encuentra mirándome de nuevo,

"…_se que estas preocupado por mi comportamiento pero es que no lo puedo evitar…"_

Si me dejara llevar por mis venideros impulsos estuviera encima de mi adoración, besándolo de la forma más fugas hasta que sus labios sangren y no se resista a mí,

Tengo que actuar serio al llegar a casa todo será diferente, soy su sirviente y el mi amo pero como ya dije no me importa los status además en pocas palabras yo también pertenezco a una familia noble ahora;

con una mano me quito el sombrero para luego adentrarme a la puerta de entrada mientras las miradas del resto se posan sobre mi espalda , llego a la entrada ahí esta Eliot, él es parte de mi familia y como siempre a su lado esta leo , si no fuera una persona de mente abierta podría jurar que entre ellos existe algo más, me ven y me saludan respondo al saludo cuando una voz familiar grita

* * *

- ELLIIIIIOT!!!!-

-HEY ELLIOT… REO…. COMO STAN!!- decía Oz entrando casi que volando

-Kombawa oz-sama – dice reo

Oz se queda viendo a Eliot esperando su saludo y al ver que no lo hacía hace una mueca muy linda en su cara a lo que el mayor deja salir una sonrisa para después ser golpeado por un pelinegro de cabellos revueltos

-Eliot-san debe saludar a Oz sama- decía este

-Hai hai hai… pero no te pongas así – decía el castaño sonriéndole al menor luego giro su cara a donde estaba el pelirrubio y dijo

-Hola oz, bienvenido- se dirigió luego a los demás

-Bienvenidos señor, señoritas-

_

* * *

*desde este momento la narración sera contada en tercera persona*_

Alice fue motiva por la comida más que por el saludo ya que desde la entrada pudo captar el olor a carne ahumada, cogió el brazo de Oz y prácticamente se lo llevo a arrastras mientras tanto Sharon tomaba del brazo que break le había extendido y se adentraron a la gran mansión

Por otro lado Gilbert se quedo que parado ahí sin decir nada, el que el dueño de sus emociones le ponga atención a otros lo ponía demasiado enojado y a la vez impotente-

-Oe-decía Eliot – te vas a quedar parado ahí, dejaras que Alice pase todo el rato con OZ?

Alzo la cabeza un chico alto de pelo negro y al dueño de esas palabras le lanzo una mirada fulminante para después dar la media vuelta y adentrarse a la que había sido su hogar ya por algún tiempo…

Esos pasillos se lo sabía de memoria todo era impecable, grandes ventanales que daban a un bello jardín los stands adornados con hermosos pilares tallados; el techo estaba lejos para cualquiera serian unos 7 u 8 metros de alto en cada pared habían cuadros colgados de diversos tamaños sin embargo eran grandes , una alfombra roja en el suelo que parecía nunca acabar llegaba a su fin para abrirse en uno de los salones más grande que desde entonces había visto; miro a la gran cantidad de gente reunida y trato de buscar a aquella persona en especial pero le fue imposible.

-tal vez haya más de dos mil personas aquí- se decía para si

Decidió ir a la mesa de licores y pidió uno de los mejores sakes que había para luego tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas que habían; la distribución del salón era la siguiente: mesas con sus respetivas sillas a los lados de la gran sala dejando una amplia pista para bailar.

Una voz anuncia a los anfitriones, todos aplauden y el moreno sin encontrar a su ojiverdes, de pronto la escena cambia y ahora todos se encuentran en la pista bailando, rápidamente este puede divisar a break con la señorita Sharon sonríe , es que da alegría que una pareja así pueda ser feliz, en eso unos movimientos de cabeza, sin querer llevan sus orbes doradas en dirección a aquel espécimen tan importante para sí, sostenía las manos de una chica morena y de ojos purpuras, estaban bailando…

Se los queda mirando durante un par de horas

_-dejare que este par de horas, te diviertas con él, usagi baka, después de esta noche el me pertenecerá solo a mí y tu perderás_- fueron los últimos pensamientos de Raven antes de beber de su copa

La pista musical se dio por finalizada, del mismo modo la fiesta, aquel chico de cabellos negros había bebido mucho, le costaba ponerse de pie sin embargo tenía que cumpliría su promesa...

Tal vez fue el grave efecto del alcohol que perjudico terriblemente todas las neuronas que aun permanecían consciente en él, pues solo se concentraban en el deseo, en las ganas , en el punto exacto de la desesperación; ahí es donde estaba la mente del ojimiel al cabo de unas horas había llegado a su casa y aproximadamente unos meces atrás Oz decidió quedarse en la casa de Gilbert por muchas razones una de ellas es que de esa forma no pondría en peligro al resto de los Bezarius, puesto que la organización pandora Hearts no había terminado sus investigaciones respecto a él y a su cadena B. rabbit

* * *

_A partir de ahora la lectura será narrada desde el punto de vista de Gilbert_

_***_

-Buenas noches, gil- dijo el pelirrubio

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya no estabas, y maldije el tiempo que se espumo evitando que seas tú mi necesidad

_-Buena noches, oz_- le respondí aunque el ya no estaba

Gire mi cara a otro lado mientas que una de mi mano era guiada hacia mis propia boca como anhelando lo que no se habia desahogado aun, fue puro instinto pero mi lengua mojo suavemente mi labio inferior

Una noche de luna llena se hace imprescindible este era el momento exacto, y aunque en mi estado etílico sabia que Ya era tarde, las 4 am para ser exacto y yo con mi vicio en mano; un cigarro, ya iba por la segunda caja, di una risa zorruda sin haberse consumido en cenizas le di por terminada la vida a aquel cigarro; deje mi sombreo y chaqueta sobre mi cama mientras me dirigiría a la puerta de salida de mi propio cuarto

Ya no era oculto para nadie, lo que iba a hacer o donde iba a ir… su habitación quedaba cerca de la mía, así lo preferimos ambos, pero de seguro si mi pequeño hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba hubiese cambiado de parecer

Frente a su puerta incline mi cabeza suavemente sobre esta y con mi mano derecha trate de girar la chapa pero estaba sudadas y temblaban la otra mano se dirigió a mi cabeza para luego preguntarme ya por tercera ves

_-¿Qué pretendo hacer?-_

**Obsesión, disparate, locura, cambio del destino, salvación, eso era lo que sentía, lo que pensaba,**

_"…quiero más, más que aquella forma en que me miras, necesito de tu calor, desliarme en tu silueta y empreñarme en aquella piel que se ha convertido en lo más afrodisiaco para mi es por eso que pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer, porque me he rendido ante ti, y porque sencillamente no hay explicación…"_

Y así abrí la puerta de forma cautelosa, todo estaba oscuro adentro, al entrar por completo le coloco seguro a la puerta, guarde las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y camine despacio por aquel amplio dormitorio, y ahí lo encontré plácidamente reposando como un ángel en vuelto en sabanas blancas hacían resaltar mas su pureza, no tenía el derecho, tal vez no era yo el indicado, pero eso no importaba.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me quede embelesado viéndote dormir gustosamente?_ una ventana quedaba alado de su cama y las cortinas estaban entreabiertas dejando entrar un hilo de luz que llegaba justo hasta el ojiverdes, iluminando las partes opacas de su figura

Un pequeño dolor en el labio inferior me hizo percatar que lo habia estado apretando por un buen tiempo.

"_Y es que junto a ti, la seducción se vuelve mi aprendiz encendiendo cada uno de mi sentido, y es que nunca hubo aclaración ni aviso de tu parte, simplemente entraste y te aferraste a mí… ¿Quién te crees?..."_

y como si fuera poco el dolor , el alcohol, la nicotina todo mesclado termino por cegarme sin contar lo ya excitado que estaba, por tu aparición, Avance hasta tu cama y de un solo Agarre, tome sus manos aun cuando dormía, agradezco a dios porque tenga un sueño pesado,

"_tan suaves y lisas entre cruce mis dedos con los de el…"_

Y mientras me imaginaba un sin número de fantasías que mi pelirrubio podría hacer con aquellas esplendidas manos, alucinaciones que me deleitarían con solo ver y tal vez llegaría a poner a mi cuerpo en un estado máximo de fogosidad

Suavemente cogí una soga que la tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y comencé a amarras sus manos hacia la cabecera de su propia cama, el seguía hundido en Morfeo y esto daba ventaja al que sería su próximo agresor,

"… _quien mas que yo; quisiera poseer todo de él, que ni siquiera el sudor de su piel se me escape…"_

Pero el hecho de Amarrarlo me daba ventaja para que mi pequeño intente no Defenderse y me deje todo el trabajo divertido a mí, ya no sé ni lo que pienso solo quiero deleitarme con mi trastorno y demencia,

Luego de estar asegurado del agarre. Regrese. A mi posición inicial estaba arrodillado enfrente de su cama viéndolo detenidamente… era su rostro el que más me llenaba de insania, ¿lujuria? Este es el lado oscuro que nadie conoce de Gilbert

-_Realmente eres un ángel_? Le pregunte al causante de mi agonía, aun cuando este aun tenía cerrado sus ojos

-Si lo eres entonces dime ¿quién soy yo para quitarle la inocencia?- dijo para después el mismo amortiguar su respuesta - soy tu sirviente; así que mejor que tu primera vez sea conmigo.

Mis perlas doradas circunscriben una ruta por toda esa majestuosa faceta de divinidad; Observo sus parpados cubriendo esas orbes que tanto me gustan mirar y que muestran un brillo único ante cualquiera, para luego dar paso a unos besos sobre ellos, sigo el recorrido pero esta vez solo con mi respiración paso hacia su nariz, siento su aire y lo mesclo con el mío,

"…_De esta forma te quiero, cerca mío, siendo solo uno en cuerpos diferentes…y la verdad es que en ti he encontrado lo que perdí en el intento de descifrarme"._

Luego me concentro en aquella carne rosada. Que entre semi abierta pedía a gritos que La haga mía... y aunque sé que no está bien soñar demasiado porque tal vez no pueda despertar luego, pero deje que mi sentimiento vaya libre por ti, solo esta noche me perderé en ti y fue así como caí no pudiéndolo evitar más. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y le plantee el primer beso de aquella virgen noche, mientras una de mis manos. Comenzaba con el recorrido por toda su anatomía y aunque aquellas ropas llamadas pijamas, molestaban el transitar de mis dedos que más inquietos que nunca, fueron adentrándose por debajo de esta, hasta estar en contacto con aquella majestuosa piel que tanto Me vuelve loco, más que eso me deja en un estado de esquizofrenia y paranoia.

Deje sus labios un momento, mientras me entretenía con aquella vista, Oz gracias a mi tenía su pijama toda revuelta y el nuevo objetivo que desee proclamar como mi propiedad fue su cuello, y es que no me dejaba de sorprender la profundidad de su sueño. Mientras dejaba mis marcas apropósitos ligeramente fuertes para que este despertara, deseaba, ¡no! Anhelaba que viera su posición, necesitaba ver su expresión, y requería ver pronto esa orbes que me hacían latir por mil.

"…Si supieras que estas atado a mi suerte y esto nunca lo olvidaras…"

De un solo golpe me subió a la cama del menor con mi mano derecha sujetaba la cabeza del pelirrubio mientras que con la izquierda se concentraba en los botones de aquella ropa que cubría su tórax, y antes de Deshacerme de la parte superior de su vestimenta se percató que Comenzaba a abrir los ojos aquel joven de 15años.

_**-llego el momento**_- dijo en voz alta el moreno

**_… continuará_**.


End file.
